


You’re My Brand of Poison

by dreamcreek



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcreek/pseuds/dreamcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a drunk call but it’s from <em>him. </em>And to Tim, that makes all the difference</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re My Brand of Poison

Based on [rolic's](rolic.tumblr.com) comic. 

You’re My Brand of Poison

        It started out like any other night. Going out to feel the rush of adrenaline, the smug satisfaction of punching the nearest worthless scum of Gotham into the dirt, before letting his blood boil and bubble with heat that’s not unlike arousal. The smell of ozone, pollution, and corruption fills his nostril. It smells like disease and an infestation of insanity. It’s Gotham’s own personal perfume.

        And sometimes, when he breathes it in, when he gasps it in, when he _chokes_ and _gags_ in Gotham, he drinks. 

        Bottles of Jack, wine, beer, vodka, a mountain of alcohol poisoning ready to happen, will be laid out on the desk next to his bed. He’ll look at them, assess them, before sneering and choosing the cheapest beer can and chug down it down. It’ll burn and hiss, tasting like watered down melancholy and piss. He’ll have the urge to gag, to laugh, to burn, and then he’ll start _thinking_. 

        Bruce. Dick. His life as Robin. His mother. The Replacement, the Fake, _Tim_ …

        And he’ll finish off all the beer and start on the vodka, then on the gin, and then somewhere along the line, he’ll get drunk enough, stupid and courageous enough, to call Tim. And he doesn’t call Bruce because Bruce will always fucking ignore him, will always stop an inch from picking up the goddamn phone because they’re relationship is a can of half-rotten writhing worms already open and _expired_. Bruce who was his father, his mentor, his _everything_ and Jason has already known that they could fix this, that they could go back and…

        Jason drinks some more and the burn is like scalding oil and living spirits clawing at his throat. He doesn’t choke on the sting of the alcohol, but revels in it. The pain and the blazing fire being lit. 

        Sometimes, he has the urge to call Dick and mock him, yell at him, laugh at him, tell him about nothing and everything. Sometimes, he’ll stare and punch in the numbers but never press send. Sometimes, he’s satisfied with the brief scuffles and intense moments when they meet. Sometimes he’s not. 

        But he calls Tim. He calls Tim an obscene amount compared to his half-assed attempts at ignoring Bruce and his near obsessive behavior with both Bruce _and_ Dick. Because Tim he can handle, Tim he can look at –barely though, barely because Tim is _Robin_ , Tim is just a _kid_ and he’s _Robin_ \- and Tim is the one he fucks around with. Tim is someone he can _touch_. 

        Tim who is here, right in front of him, scowling at him with that fucking derisive look on his pretty face. Jason smirks back and takes a swig from the vodka before setting it down. He can barely even feel the burn of the alcohol anymore. 

        “What did you call me here for Jason?” Tim snarks, as he starts stalking towards Jason in civilian clothes. “Don’t you have anything better to do then annoy me?”

        Jason leers at him and chuckles, crooking his fingers. Tim’s frown deepens even further but nonetheless, the younger boy walks towards him. 

        “You should come visit me more often baby bird,” Jason slurs, reaching for his alcohol once more. Tim’s frown lightens but he starts rubs at the bridge of his nose as he feels a headache coming on. A typical being around Jason Todd reaction. 

        Tim walks closer and sits at the edge of Jason’s bed, looking down at him with an undecipherable look.

        “Let me go home, Jason,” Tim mutters, looking tired and annoyed. 

        _‘No one is telling you to_ stay, _’_ Jason jeers inside, but even deeper inside of him, Jason knows exactly _why_ Tim stays. Why Tim always comes when Jason calls.

        Tim is such a lonely boy. Tim is a lonely boy who loves, who _obsesses_ over Batman, over _Robin_. He had obsessed over Dick Grayson, over Jason who was the Robin before Tim. The Robin Tim was always compared to, the Robin who had a fucking _shrine_ dedicated to. The Robin who had _died_. 

        Tim would always be obsessed with him. Tim would always be half in love with who he _used_ to be. 

       “But that would be no fun,” Jason mutters, smirking before yanking Tim closer to him. 

        Jason’s smirk widens and he clutches unto Tim’s button-up before planting wet open mouth kisses to the opening of the half-way buttoned shirt. His stubble scratches against Tim’s scarred skin making the younger boy gasp and arch slightly into the ticklish feeling. 

        “Jason, you’re _drunk_ ,” Tim scowls but the boy doesn’t fight him when Jason mutters a, “Come here…” and drags Tim even closer to before flipping him onto the bed. 

        “ _Jason_!” Tim yelps, now glaring up at Jason’s face. 

Jason just laughs, cold and darkly amused, before licking a line from Tim’s Adam’s apple to the blushing boy’s tight-pressed lips. Tim’s eyes are clenched and his face is flushed a rosy red. Jason hums in approval before diving into a kiss. 

Tim makes a noise of surprise as Jason’s stubble rubs against his smooth chin and as the older man’s tongue slips into his mouth. Tim whimpers as the taste of cheap beer, decent gin, and good vodka. It’s halfway between disgusting and absolutely _filthy_ and Jason’s tongue is the center of a burning heat and the taste and smell of alcohol. 

Tim is _drowning_. From the taste of alcohol, the smell of it, but it’s not just the alcohol, but it’s _Jason_. Jason who is making quick work of his buttons. Jason who is biting and nipping his way down from Tim’s red lips to every inch of flesh that is being bared. Jason who is tugging at the bands of his pants and underwear until the leaking length of his cock is freed and springing up to meet cool AC controlled air. 

“I…” Tim licks his lips before trying again. “I didn’t come _here_ for _this_ Jay-.”

“Come on,” Jason goads, standing up and unbuckling his belt. He sneers down at Tim and Tim looks up with hazy lust-filled eyes and red cherry lips that are just slightly parted. “After all I’ve been through…”

“You **_owe_** me this, _Replacement_ ,” Jason finishes, smirking and looking down at Tim. 

Tim’s eyes are half-lidded and his mouth parts just a bit more. Jason holds back his groan and stares Tim down. Tim stares back, blinking, as if confused and acting as if he doesn’t know what Jason _wants_. The younger boy blinks again and he looks away, casting his lashes downward. Jason smirks even wider and crows inside, knowing he’s already won.

“Fine,” Tim manages to say, “but make it _quick_.”

Tim’s voice is low and hoarse, and Jason leans in to clasp unto the tense column of Tim’s neck. His other hand claims the collar of Tim’s shirt and he tugs the boy in closer in a rough manner. Tim lets out a whimper that makes Jason’s half-hard cock fill even quicker with blood.

“So you like it rough, _Tim_?” Jason huffs into Tim’s ear and Tim’s half-lidded eyes slide down until the boy’s cool blues are nothing but flecks of nearly invisible ice. 

Jason bites unto the shell of Tim’s ear and Tim lets out gasps and _whines_. Jason sees it as a moment to _snap_ and he’s shoving Tim on the bed, kissing the mewling boy with rough kisses. He yanks on Tim’s clothes, shoving them away so he can _twist_ Tim’s dusty nipples. This elicits a yelp and a moan from Tim as Jason rubs roughly against the peaking glands. 

Jason’s pants are already halfway down and he sacrifices touching Tim’s right nipple in order to shove his pants the rest of the way down. He lines their cocks together and _rocks_ their hips, mixing their pre-come against each other’s abdomens. Tim _arches_ and moans, making little noises of pleasure with half-lost eyes that are locked unto Jason’s face. Jason closes his own eyes and rocks their cocks again and _again_ , and their erections are rubbing against each other while their sacs smack together to create frisson’s of pain and pleasure. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Tim can’t help the uncontrollable rough jerks of his hips as he clutches unto Jason’s biceps. “Jason, Jason! Jason, _more_! It’s- It’s not enough!”

“Greedy bitch,” Jason huffs before biting down, _hard_ , at the crook of Tim’s neck. 

Tim _screams_ this time and the boy’s cock twitches and leaks even more pre-come and Jason growls approvingly into his mouthful of flesh. 

“ _Jason_!” Tim gasps, sounding needy and frustrated. “Jason, Jason, _please_!”

“Greedy bitch, you little _needy_ Replacement,” Jason grunts. “Want me to fuck you? Want me to thrust into you until you _cry_ , until you _hurt_? Tell me what to do _Tim_.”

Tim sobs and his eyes are half-crazed as he drags Jason’s fingers into his mouth to suck and just _fellate_ them. 

“You little fucker,” Jason growls and he yanks his fingers out of Tim’s mouth. Tim makes a noise of distress as Jason pulls away to get off the bed.

“Come _here_ ,” Jason grunts, dragging Tim’s body upright and to the edge.

Jason shoves Tim _off_ the bed and onto his knees. He grabs a fistful of Tim’s silky thin hair and wraps the palm of his other hand around the base of his cock. Jason shivers because it’s the hand that Tim had _mouth-fucked_ and the saliva feels cool and slick against his cock. 

Tim whimpers as Jason guides his head closer to Jason’s cock. Tim’s lips meet the head of the erect penis and Jason paints Tim’s lips with pre-come. Tim stays still, staring wide-eyed at Jason with overblown shock and the kid has never looked so young, so _illegal_. 

“Open up wide, Timmy~” Jason coos mockingly, inching and rocking his cock past Tim’s bruised lips. Tim grunts and _glares_ , and Jason laughs a noisy bark of pleasure and amusement as he wraps his lips to just _suck_ Jason’s cock in deep. 

“Yeah, _yeah_ , that’s it,” Jason moans. “That’s it Tim, _take_ it.”

Tim whines, and Jason fists his hair and _shoves_ in, holding still while deep down Tim’s throat. Tim chokes, gags, but hums in obvious pleasure as Jason rocks his hips in and out of Tim’s unnaturally widened mouth. 

“Is my cock hurting you, Replacement?” Jason sneers, petting the stretched skin around Tim’s thinly, stretched lips. “Does it _ache_ to have something so big shoved down your throat?”

Tim’s nostrils flare and he glares up wetly as he forces his throat down even deeper on Jason’s cock and he viciously grabs unto Jason’s tightening balls. 

“ _Fucker_ ,” Jason barks out and he yanks his cock out of Tim’s mouth, making the smaller boy gasp in air, sweat, and pre-come down his throat and into his lungs. 

Jason stares on hungrily, coveting the sweet, pornographic sight of Tim Drake with bruised, cock-sucking red lips. Jason licks his own lips and leans down to nuzzle at that pretty, pretty mouth and to suck it into a kiss. 

“I’m gonna fucking pound you raw,” Jason growls, biting harshly at Tim’s bottom lip. 

“Jason…” Tim whines, clawing his hands and nails from their places on Jason’s hips. “ _Jason_.” 

“You want my cock back in your pretty mouth Replacement? Or do you want it filling that hole of yours?” Jason asks, devious and _mean_ as he pinches and twists Tim’s nipples. 

“Jason, _please_!” Tim screams, arching and lifting his body up as Jason plucks at the reddening glands and yanks them _up_. 

“Want to fill me in you? Want me to hurt you more Replacement?” Jason coos his voice a fake saccharine-drenched tone. 

“ _Yes_! Jason, _please_!” Tim sobs, writhing and arching towards Jason’s punishing touches. 

“Will you cry for me?” Jason chuckles and he’s shoving Tim on the bed, grappling for the lube in the second drawer of the table beside him. 

Tim gasps and shivers as cold, slick fingers enter him without stopping, without giving him an _inch_. They’re cruel, unforgiving, a burning cold that leaves him whimpering and grappling for leverage, for _heat_. 

“ _Jason_ ,” Tim mewls, thrashing to and fro. “ _Jason_.”

“Pretty little baby bird,” Jason taunts before crooking his fingers. “Cry for me and sing me a song.”

Tim _keens_ as he feels a sullen ambrosia trickle through his veins as Jason’s fingers are now things of fire, things of _pleasure_ , that fill him with frisson, with friction and a searing brand of shock. It’s almost too much, too _little_ , and it’s something Tim _craves_.

“That’s it Timmy,” Jason murmurs, slurring and whispering. “Gonna rough you up, just the way you like.”

        A cutting bite at the juncture of his neck. A hot tongue roughly mapping its way up to bite and nibble at his jaw line. Rough hands that grip unto his hips too hardly, too firmly, and they’re going to leave marks. They’re going to _bruise_. 

        “Please, _please_ ,” Tim chants, digging his nails into Jason’s back and shoulder. He claws down, scrambling for something that’s real, something that’s tangible and physically _there_. “ _Jason_ , I’m begging you!”

        “Gonna fuck you _raw_ baby bird. Gonna fuck you _good_ ,” Jason laughs before he’s slicking up and sliding in, sliding into heat, tightness, a fucking _vise_ that clenches and seizes around his cock. 

        Tim is moaning, is _thrashing_ , and he can’t help but _scream_. It’s a burn, a knife to his nerves, and he can feel every inch, every thrust and hitch of Jason’s hips. He can’t help but cling unto Jason, grasp unto the long, lean back as Jason’s cock thrusts into him, as Jason’s calluses drag themselves up the length of Tim’s own aching erection. 

       “Sweet baby bird. Pretty little Replacement,” Jason gasps, biting Tim’s flushed cheeks, plundering Tim’s impossibly red lips. Tim just moans, yells and _howls_ as Jason digs the short nail of his thumb into the leaking slit of his bobbing cock. 

        “Jason! Jason, _harder_ ,” Tim orders, slurring it out, growling it out as he pulls at Jason’s hair, digs his teeth into Jason’s flesh, and scratch glaring red, bleeding lines down Jason’s back.

        Jason hisses at the pain flaring, as thin bands of fire mark his back. He grunts out laughter, rumbles out his pleasure, and Jason’s thrusting harder, snapping his hips so that Tim’s own complain as they jolt at the fervor of the attack. 

        Tim comes feeling as if there is a blaze scorching his body. Tim comes as his balls draw tight and as Jason’s hands work furiously at his cock, at his slit, at his entire length. Tim comes with a near silent gasp as pleasure slams upon him and with Jason’s cry of victory deafening his ears. 

        “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Jason groans, tugging at Tim’s bottom lip, gripping Tim’s thighs to push them up and forward as he stills and comes inside. He thrusts while buried deep, barely moving his hips in sharp, fast jabs as he tries to maximize his orgasm as much as possible. 

        Tim squirms, keening from the thrusts, shocks of electricity to his over-sensitized body.

        “Jason, it’s…. _ngh_! Too much, _too much_!” Tim murmurs helplessly, shuddering as pleasure too strong becomes pain. 

        Jason grunts and slows, dragging out his thrusts before stopping to a languid halt. He’s gasping for breath, sucking it in by gallons and desperate gulps. A feral, wild smile stretches his rugged handsome face. He’s overtly affectionate and just a bit tipsy as he pulls out and nuzzles the bite marks littered all over Tim’s neck and jaw. 

        “Pretty little baby bird. Pretty, pretty Replacement,” Jason murmurs, licking at the blossoming red spots dotted across Tim’s skin. 

        Tim closes his eyes and just holds on tight. 


End file.
